On Drugs
by Auri-chi
Summary: Ritsu se retrouve à une soirée d'ancien élève du lycée. Suite à un concours de circonstances il se retrouve sous l'effet d'une drogue. One-Shot. J'espère que vous aimerez :D


**POV Ritsu**

Soudain un frisson brûlant parcours son corps, la source en est sa poitrine. La chaleur intolérable bouillonne là. Ritsu se sent vacillant, son esprit semble ne plus vouloir fonctionner correctement, son corps ne lui répond plus. La musique est assourdissante, il pourrait presque croire qu'elle provient directement de son esprit, son corps bat au rythme de la mélodie envoutante.

Perdu, il regarde autour de lui, il regarde son verre vide, rassemblant ses esprits. Il se souvient du saké, beaucoup trop de saké. Puis d'un ancien camarade qui lui propose une petite pillule, il refuse, l'autre insiste. La musique pulse sous ses côtes, il se force à prendre une profonde respiration. Oui, il a finit par prendre cette petite pillule et maintenant il est là, assis au milieu de la foule que forme ses anciens camarades.

A travers son esprit embué il parvient à se maudire d'avoir accepté l'invitation à ce rassemblement d'anciens camarades de lycée.

Soudain une flèche de chaleur se plante dans son coeur.

"Masa… Takano-san !"

Lui aussi doit être ici ! Ou peut être que non, il n'était pas fan du lycée après tout. Mais qui sait. Ritsu ressent à nouveau une vague de chaleur le submerger tandis qu'il tente de se lever. Son corps est faible, mais à présent mu par le désir de trouver Takano. Il tremble de tous ses membres, il transpire, suffoque presque. La musique l'emplit, vibre en lui et se transforme en émotion pure. Ritsu se sent dépassé par tout ça, si seulement la musique s'arrêtait... 'Oui il faut qu'elle s'arrête' songe-t-il. 'Mais comment ?'. A nouveau il regarde autour de lui, à la recherche d'une solution.

"Masamune…"

Le mot lui a échappé et à nouveau la chaleur l'envahit. Il en est sûr, s'il trouve Takano, tout ira mieux. Ritsu rougit, il le sent car son visage rougit. Il fait bien trop chaud, il va exploser c'est certain. Il entre brutalement en contact avec quelque chose de dense.

"Aaah !"

"Oh désolé Onodera !" lance un ancien camarade dont il a oublié le nom.

"... T'as vu Masamune ? Taka… Hum, Saga Masamune." demande Ritsu en saisissant le gars par les épaules.

"Oh euh non, mais demande à Izuki, elle s'occupait des invitations. Elle est dans la cuisine je crois." répond le gars un peu perplexe.

Ritsu le remercie, puis se focalise sur la porte de la cuisine, une lumière crue en sort et agresse ses rétines. La musique est devenue ératique, c'est encore plus dur de se concentrer sur sa respiration, sur ses muscles. La musique est plus forte que tout, il se sent impuissant, comme devant son boss. 'C'est injuste...'

"Takano…"

Il atteint la cuisine au bout de ce qui lui semble une marche interminable.

"Izuki ?" il lance.

Une jeune femme aux grands yeux se retourne et le regarde.

"Oui, c'est moi ?"

"Dis, tu saurais si Masamune Takano est là ce soir ?" Son coeur bat encore plus vite alors qu'il prononce son nom.

"Euuuh… Masamune…?" Elle a l'air confuse.

"Saga. Saga Masamune"

"Ah, oui, il a dit qu'il venait ! Quoi que je ne l'ai pas encore vu, il devrait arriver bientôt !" Izuki sourit gentiment à Ritsu. "Tu sais, je crois qu'il t'aimait bien."

Ritsu pique un fard et rit nerveusement. Sa vue se trouble et sa tête se met à tourner inconfortablement. "Aha… Je… Pars là bas… On se voit plus tard alors !" Balbutie-t-il.

Il entend à peine la jeune femme lui répondre. Déterminé, il commence à arpenter toute les pièces une à une. 'Takano… Takano… Où est Takano? Je me demande.' Son coeur s'emballe, le rythme de la musique accélère, son coeur se serre, il s'appuie contre un mur pour reprendre son souffle. Il se met à chercher plus frénétiquement, il arrête des personnes qu'il ne reconnait pas, leur demande où est Masamune, certain l'ont vu, alors l'espoir s'empare de lui. Il ignore les filles qui veulent danser avec lui, il ignore ceux qui lui font remarquer son état. Ce qu'il veut c'est Masamune, et maintenant. Il sent une odeur soudain, celle de Masamune. Il titube et tourne sur lui même pour tenter de le voir. Il lui semble apercevoir une silhouette qui lui ressemble passer une porte en direction de la terrasse. Il se précipite aussi rapidement que son corps le permet, sa tête au bord de l'implosion. Il franchit la porte, l'air frais le transperce, le rafraichit, c'est si bon. Il le voit, son corps si grand, si fin. Ses beaux cheveux noirs, ses mains posées contre la barrière de la terrasse. Il lève les yeux vers son visage, sursaute en captant son regard.

"Masamune…" murmure-t-il le souffle coupé.

Son coeur s'emballe. Il fait un pas vers Takano, tend une main et rougit. 'Masamune me regarde' se dit-il.

**POV Masamune **

Takano le regarde en effet, ahuri par le mot qui vient de sortir de la bouche de l'homme qu'il aime, il le scrute. Ritsu est débraillé, il semble avoir bu, mais il y autre chose.

**POV Ritsu**

Ritsu s'avance encore, il se met à trembler, un sentiment coupable monte en lui, il brûle du désir de sentir Takano contre lui. Il avance encore, un pas de plus, puis un autre, il ferme les yeux, sert les poings et franchit les derniers pas qui le sépare de l'objet de ses désirs. Il tend ses deux bras, et les passent autour du cou de Masamune. Celui-ci se raidit, ébahit.

"Masamune…"

Ritsu enlace Takano tendrement, la musique ne se calme pas, au contraire, elle prend de l'ampleur. Ritsu tremble, 'C'est si bon' pense-t-il dans un soupir. Il remonte ses mains et saisit les épaules de Masamune, s'y aggripe.

"Masamune, je t'ai trouvé." murmure Ritsu levant les yeux vers lui.

**POV Masamune**

Le coeur de Takano est sur le point d'exploser. Ritsu est trop enivrant, sa voix, ses mains sur lui. Il se sent rougir malgré lui et le contrôle qu'il s'impose.

"Ritsu." Dit-il simplement.

Il voit le plus jeune frémir, ses yeux s'embuer, il sent les mains de celui-ci se serrer sur sa chemise. En une seconde, Ritsu s'est élancé sur la pointe des pieds, s'aggripant à Takano désespérément. Il ouvre ses yeux légèrement, entrouvre ses lèvres.

"Masamune, Masamune…" susurre Ritsu d'un ton sensuel.

Ritsu finit par poser ses lèvres sur celles de Masamune. L'homme frémit à son tour, puis emprisonne Ritsu dans ses bras et répond avec ferveur à son baiser.

**POV Ritsu**

Ritsu se sent léger, heureux. Tout est assourdissant, la musique, le bruit de ses vêtements qui frôtent contre ceux de Masamune. Il est submergé mais pour une fois il ne lutte pas, il est là où il doit être. Le baiser prend fin.

"Rentrons"

Il ne sait plus qui d'eux deux prononce le mot, mais ils rentrent. Leurs mains qui se sont cherchées durant le trajet se trouvent enfin, se parcourent comme si c'était la première fois. Ritsu s'abandonne, se donne. Il sent Masamune perdre ses moyens par moments, il lui sourit. Tout est parfait, ils se contemplent. Leur corps se rencontrent enfin, dans le silence, où ne percent que quelques bruits de respiration, bientôt le silence s'emplit de gémissements, de mots d'amour, de promesses. Ritsu s'accroche, caresse le corps de Masamune, l'embrasse, encore et encore, il lui donne tout ce que sa timidité, sa fierté et ses doutes lui ont toujours empêché de donner.

"Aah… Je t'aime…" Soupire Masamune dans un souffle.

Ritsu gémit, emplit d'amour. "Hmm… Moi aussi, je t'aime Masamune…".

Ils atteignent ensemble l'extase. Le silence reprend ses droits. Ils se serrent l'un contre l'autre, leurs doigts s'entremêlent.

"Je t'aime, Masamune" est la dernière chose que Takano entend avant de sombrer dans le sommeil.

Ritsu prends conscience. Il a soif, très soif. Alors qu'il bouge un peu, il sent la caresse des draps sur sa peau. 'Hum?' pense-t-il en émergeant, quelque chose de chaud est serré contre lui. il ouvre les yeux subitement. Il est nu. Il se retourne lentement pour faire face à ce qu'il sait déjà.

"Masamune ?" il sursaute surprit de son ton si familier. Rougit et panique. Puis Takano ouvre les yeux. Ritsu est frappé par son visage, il a une expression neuve. Soudain Ritsu sent son coeur se serrer et se sent submergé d'un sentiment intense. Takano tend les bras vers son visage. Alors que les souvenirs de la veille lui reviennent, il se penche en rougissant sur son amant allant à la rencontre de ses mains chaudes. Les bras de Takano se plient, l'amenant à lui, leur lèvres se rencontrent.

"Ohayo Ritsu" murmure Takano.

"Oh ! Ohayo !" Balbutie Ritsu. "Je.. Je vais y aller !"

Ritsu se lève brusquement, honteux. Masamune se redresse prestement et vient enlacer Ritsu le collant contre son torse.

"Je suis si content Ritsu…" à ces mots, Ritsu sent son coeur exploser, il tourne la tête pour croiser le regard de Masamune.

'Cette expression si douce… Ce ne peut pas être… Non, ça n'est pas...'

"De l'amour." Ritsu écarquille les yeux.

Masamune écarquille les yeux, puis ris. Ritsu ne peux rien faire à part fondre devant ce visage.

"Alors tu l'avoues hein ?" Demande Masamune. Devant l'air interrogateur de Ritsu il ajoute "Que tu m'aime."

Le visage de Ritsu devient cramoisi. Il prend une grande inspiration et se frappe les joues. Tout en évitant le regard de son amour il gromèle "Sérieusement Masamune, pourquoi tu poses des question aussi embarrassantes... Ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais le nier de toute façon… Je veux dire..."

Masamune entendant son prénom dans la bouche de l'homme qu'il aime saisit son visage et le tourne vers lui.

"N'arrête jamais de m'appeler par mon prénom." Ordonne Masamune. Ritsu hoche la tête visiblement embarassé. "Les promesses qu'on s'est fait hier, tu t'en souviens ?" Ritsu hoche doucement la tête, son regard fuyant, ses joues rouge. "Tu étais sincère Ritsu ?" Demande Masamune plus hésitant. Ritsu garde le silence un instant puis vient poser ses mains sur celles de son amant. Il se force à le regarder.

"O-Oui... Je...J-je veux rester avec toi… Pour toujours."


End file.
